In The Light of Darkness
by ShadowOfAPrincess
Summary: Sonething terrible happens to Hinata one night, similar to an incident that occured some years ago. Unwanted memories resurface, and Hinata can't handle it. Why is she so afraid of Neji? Why doesn't her father trust him? And what happened three years ago?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first tragedy fanfic. I don't know for sure if it will be my last, but I did have fun writing this chaptah. _

_I hope you like it as much as I did._

_Note: There will be a little humor in future chaptahs._

_Disclaimer: Oh, shoot! I forgot what I was gonna say._

------------

"You come back soon now, you hear?"  
Hinata smiled and took her change from the cashier. "I will," she said quietly. "Thank you." She took her groceries from the counter and started for the door. "H-Have a nice day," she added before slipping outside into the beautiful night.

She inhaled deeply, relishing in the cool, September air. September was her favorite month. She walked carefully, loving the sound of leaves crunching underneath her feet. She smiled shyly at the boys that greeted her on the street, an adorable blush spreading over her cheeks. A lot of boys thought this was cute, but she only blushed because she was always so nervous around boys.

Hinata walked with a pep in her step and a gleeful aura about her. She decided to take the long way home that day. She loved being outside, and she loved the crisp, autumn air. She wanted to savor it for as long as possible, whenever possible.

The sky was becoming darker by the minute, and Hinata wondered how long she'd been out. She checked her watch; it read 5:13p.m. She smiled, relieved. Her weekday curfew was set for 7:00p.m., and she was sure she would be home by then.

She was only a block away after all.

She stepped through the front door of her large home and walked quietly to the kitchen. Her father was usually in his office studying, and she didn't want to disturb him. She set the groceries on the table and went to the refrigerator, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Where have _you_ been?"

The sound of her cousin's voice made Hinata jump, making her spill a little water on the front of her shirt. "I went to buy groceries," she stated plainly, barely acknowledging his presence. She turned around and faced him. "What are you doing in here?" She questioned.

Neji grinned. "What do you mean, 'what are you doing in here'?"

"I mean j--just what I said," she replied, stuttering a little.

He reached over and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl on the counter. "Can't I just visit sometime? Come and see how my dear little cousin is doing?"

Hinata glared. "You're not supposed to be in this part of the mansion," she said quietly. "After what you did to me--"

Neji snorted. "Not _this _again," he grumbled. "I already apologized for that. Can't we just let it _die_ already? That happened three years ago."

"Well, my father doesn't--"

"Trust me?" He finished for her.

"Yes," she said. "It's not his fault. Because of what you did to me three years ago, he simply _can't _trust you."

"And why is that?" He asked, biting into his apple.

"Did you_ not_ just hear a word I said?" Hinata almost yelled.

Neji threw the half eaten apple into the garbage can. "Did _you _not just hear a word _I_ said? Hinata, that was _three years ago!_ I've tried to make it up to you countless times. Haven't you forgiven me by now?"

Hinata sighed. "Of course I've forgiven you, big brother. But father--"

"Father, father, father. Does your entire existence revolve around _him_?" Neji retorted. "Why are you so obsessed with pleasing him? Why not do what _you_ want to do?"

"Because I can't! After what happened, father won't let me out of his sight! Not for long, anyway."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Hn. I don't see why--it was practically his fault, anyway."

"I'm sorry, Neji. But father just doesn't trust you anymore."

"And still, she doesn't hear a freaking word I say," Neji mumbled.

"Maybe, if you could do something that would please him--"

"I don't give a crap about pleasing _father_," Neji spat. "For all I care, _father _can go somewhere and--"

"Will you just--" Hinata started.

"Will you just?! Will _you _just?! Come _on_, Hinata. Drop the act! It's pissing me--"

"NEJI, _SHUT UP!_" Hinata yelled.

Neji stared at her in shock. Then he smiled maliciously. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. "Have I upset you, _Miss_ Hinata?"

"Neji, please leave," Hinata whimpered. She was crying now.

"Oh, come now," He cooed, moving closer to her. "I was only joking."

"You were not," Hinata said quietly. "And that is _not_ something to joke about."

"Don't be so literal," he whispered, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hinata winced, and a forgotten memory found its way back into her head. She gasped loudly and pushed him away. "GET AWAY FROM ME," she said loudly.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me to get lost?" He laughed. "I can't believe it. You're growing a backbone."

Hinata shook with fury. "GET! OUT! _NOW!_"

Neji chuckled darkly. "Alright, then. I'll leave. I know when I'm not wanted." He walked out of the kitchen slowly.

Hinata turned around and leaned her elbows on the counter, resting her head in her hands. She breathed deeply, and closed her eyes, trying once again to forget the memory. But just as she had calmed herself down, she was grabbed roughly by the arm.

"Wha--?!" She began to say, but was cut off by Neji smashing their lips together.

It took her a second to figure out what was going on before she panicked.

She struggled to get away, but Neji was holding her tightly. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled at Neji's hair.

When he did finally break the kiss, it was only because he needed air.

Hinata cried harder as more unwanted memories flooded her brain.

"_You were supposed to _protect _me, Neji! You weren't supposed to…"_

"N--Neji, don't--!" She began to say, but she was cut off once again.

"_It…hurts…"_

"Let me go!"

"_Get away from her!" _

"NO!" She cried. She shoved Neji roughly, sending him flying through the wall. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were glowing with chakra.

Neji stood up and looked stared at Hinata. "You…Hinata, I--"

"Go away," she whispered, taking a step back.

"Just listen to me for a minute--"

"GO AWAY!" She screamed. She picked up an apple from the bowl and hurled it at him.

He barely evaded it. There was worry and confusion in his eyes, as if he couldn't understand why she was acting this way.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Hinata turned and ran out of the kitchen. "Hinata, wait!" Neji called after her, but she had already run out of the front door.

Tears streamed down Hinata's face as she ran aimlessly into the night. She didn't know where she was going, only that she needed to get far, far away from him.

"_You were supposed to protect_ _me!" _

Neji slumped into a corner, his face burning with anger. "You'll get yours," he growled quietly.

"…_protect me!" _

Hinata was unaware that she was being followed.

"…_PROTECT ME!"_

She turned the corner and came to a halt.

A dead end.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around. _Where am I?_

She started to back out of the alley, but she was suddenly grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall.

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream, but her attacker covered her mouth.

She struggled to get away, but he was too strong. She began to cry, scared, angry sobs.

The stranger removed his hand. He began to touch her all over her body. "You're so beautiful," he breathed.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"No way," he answered, lowering her to the ground and positioning himself above her. "I've waited too long for this."

Hinata blanched. She _knew_ that voice.

_Impossible…_

"D--Don't do this," she pleaded, but it was no use.

"Please!" She cried as he ripped her shirt open.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Hinata whimpered.

"Much."

Hinata cried silently as she was hurt, over and over.

"…_supposed to protect me…"_

When he was finished, he sat up and smiled at her. Then he stuck something small, hard and sweet into her mouth.

Hinata instantly felt drowsy.

The stranger stood up and grinned evilly down at her. "Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did."

Then he walked away laughing, leaving Hinata half-naked and alone.

"Why…Neji?" Hinata cried. "Y--You were…supposed to _protect_ me…"

Then she fell asleep, cold and alone in that dark, dark alley.

-------------

_So…how was chaptah one?_

_Was it terrible?_

_Was it awesome?!_

_Regardless, I would appreciate a little feedback! Stay tuned for chaptah two!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chaptah Two._

_Enjoyeth._

-----------

It was morning. Sunlight streamed down on Konoha Village, casting a bright, beautiful glow all across the land. Everything seemed just perfect; just like a normal day. But unfortunately, for Hinata Hyuga, it was not.

Shikamaru Nara, the real definition of 'cool', was out walking on that beautiful, sunny morning. Unlike everyone else in the village, Shikamaru had a susceptibility of doing things that no one else would involuntarily think to do. That's just the way he was, and how a lot of people liked him.

So when he coincidentally came across a particularly portentous-looking alley and witnessed Hinata's half-exposed frame sprawled on the ground, the first thing that came to his mind was:

_It figures I'd take a walk through _here _today._

Then he immediately called for help.

***

"…nata! Miss Hinata! If you can hear me, open your eyes!"

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the harsh sunlight streaming through the window.

The nurse, a perky brunette with large eyes, smiled in relief. "Thank goodness you're okay," she sighed. "It's a wonder you made it through the night."

Hinata just grunted. Her back and legs were sore.

"Do you have any idea who did this to you?" The nurse asked.

Hinata warily glanced at the nurse; her eyes filled with tears. She opened her mouth, but just before she got the chance to speak, Guy and Lee burst into the room, tears streaming down their faces.

"Hinata!" Lee cried. "Are you alright?!"

"HINATA!" Guy boomed. "TELL US--WHO WAS THE INIQUITOUS DELINQUENT WHO SO VERY CRUELLY ROBBED YOU OF YOUR VIRTUOUSNESS?!"

Hinata raked her brain furiously, but she found she couldn't remember. "I--"

"WHEN I FIND HIM, I WILL DESTROY HIM UNTIL HE'S DEAD!" Guy thundered. Then, frighteningly, his voice dropped about two-and-a-half octaves. "And it will not be pretty."

"Tell us so we can crush him _and_ his perpetual youth!" Lee exclaimed.

Then the room became silent. Lee, Guy, and the nurse all looked expectantly at Hinata, who was desperately trying to remember who did this to her.

"I…I can't remember," she eventually sighed.

Lee gasped.

Guy slapped his forehead in frustration.

The nurse smiled. "It's okay," she said. "We're testing the semen samples that were found on you in the lab right now…we'll have the results in a little while. We'll be able to determine the culprit then. For now, why don't you just go ahead and rest?"

Hinata glanced around the room. Oh…that's where she was. In a hospital.

It's a real wonder she didn't notice until now.

The door to her room opened once again and five more people walked in--Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji and Tenten.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" They shouted. They were obviously concerned.

"Yeah," Hinata whispered. Then looking around the room, she whispered, "Where's…um…where's Na--Naruto?"

Tenten and Sakura exchanged knowing glances. "He had a mission," Sakura said. "He said he'd come visit you later."

Hinata tried unsuccessfully to hide her happiness.

"Hinata!" Neji exclaimed. "How are you feeling? Do you have any idea who could have done this to you?"

Hinata glowered at him.

"Tell me," Neji continued. "When I find him, I'm gonna CRUSH him!"

"Sorry, Neji," Lee said.

"WE'VE ALREADY LAID CLAIM TO CRUSHING THE FELON," Guy boomed.

"Well, I'll crush him again!" Neji shouted, gritting his teeth.

Hinata continued to glare at Neji's forehead.

Sensing that something was obviously wrong, Neji turned to Hinata. "What's wrong?" He asked, noting her angry stare.

"Why are you here, Neji?" She growled.

"I'm--I'm here because I was worried about you," Neji replied. "Is that not okay?"

"No, it's not."

Neji scratched his head. "You mean no, it's not okay? Or no, it's _not_ not okay?"

"What?"  
Neji prepared to explain. "I mean, should I not have come? Or was it alright? Or--"

"I don't want to see you right now, Neji," Hinata sighed. "Please leave."

Neji (and everyone else in the room) was obviously shocked. "W--What? But Hinata--"

"Leave."

Neji stood shocked for a few seconds, but then he suddenly became angry. "Why can't you just get over it already, Hinata?"

"There's nothing to get over, Neji! First of all, it wouldn't have happened if you--"

"Oh, so it's _my _fault?" Neji retorted, his voice rising. "It's not like I'm your personal bodyguard, Hinata!"

"But you--"

"BUT I WHAT?!" Neji shouted. "WHAT DID I--"

"Forget it! Just go!" Hinata cried.

There was a moment of silence. Then Neji turned to leave. "Fine," he snapped. "Since you still want to hold on to that, after all these years, then go ahead. I'll leave."

"Thank you," Hinata spat.

"But," he continued. "You're going to want me around, one day. You're going to need me. And I might not come to you."

Hinata just glared.

Neji turned and walked out of the room, but not before casting a knowing glance over his shoulder. "Maybe you got what you deserved, Hinata," he whispered.

"THAT'S HINATA-_SAMA_ TO YOU, HYUGA!" Guy yelled.

Neji snickered. "Whatever."

Then he was gone.

"Awkward," said Naruto, who'd been standing in the doorway for the last few minutes.

*****

"So you don't know who did it?" Naruto asked Hinata.

Hinata shook her head. "I can remember everything else--just not what he looked like."

Naruto thought for a minute. "Well, can you remember anything specific about him? Like…how his hair was combed, or the way he wore his clothes?"

"No. I was too scared."

Naruto continued to stare at her, whereas she blushed under his penetrable gaze.

Hinata and Naruto were alone in the room. Everyone else had left, allowing the two to spend a little time together.

Sakura did promise to come back later, though.

Hinata sat and thought for a minute. Then a little piece of information slipped its way back into her memory. "Naruto! I just remembered something!"

Naruto bolted upright. "What? _What?"_

"He was wearing a black leather jacket," she said. "And he had a deep voice."

"That's it?" Naruto blurted.

Hinata nodded.

Naruto slumped down in his seat. "Well, I'm stumped," he deadpanned. "There's hundreds of people in the village with deep voices."

Then Hinata suddenly remembered something else…

-------------

_Chaptah Two is over._

_Chaptah Three is on its way. _

_I hope you liked it. Please review!_


End file.
